


"I Don't Care What Anyone Else Thinks."

by Mopsieflops



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other, Trans Character, Trans Eren Yeager, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/pseuds/Mopsieflops
Summary: Eren Jaeger has a secret he has been afraid of telling his boyfriend - but not boyfriend, Levi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt: "I don't care what anyone else thinks." and this sorta got a life on its own. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

Staring blankly at the TV in front of Levi’s couch, Eren tries his best to focus on his boyfriend-but-not-boyfriend talk about his day. But for whatever reason, he isn’t able to hear a single word he says. Levi’s voice sounding barely above that of a whisper, not able to speak any louder than the same question that shouted through Eren’s head.

Levi nudges him playfully in the side, “Hey.”  
  
Blinking a few times, Eren shakes his head and uses his palm to even out the crease of his eyebrows with a goofy smile. “Hi.”  
  
“Are you okay?” Levi asks and cocks his head to the side, placing a comforting hand on Eren’s thigh, “You seem absent today.”   
  
“How do you feel about trans people.” Eren blurts out, swallowing harshly before he takes a deep breath and looks at Levi out of the corner of his eyes. His own eyes widening in response, heart sinking in his chest as he sees Levi’s confused stare.  
  
Brows scrunched together, Levi states flatly, “They’re just people like you and me. Why do you ask?”  
  
“No reason,” Eren shrugs and turns his attention back to the TV. In an attempt to change the topic, he takes the controller from the small coffee table in front of the couch they are sitting on and zaps to Netflix, “Want to watch some Friends before it gets taken off?”  
  
Taking the controller out of Eren’s hand, their fingers lightly brushing over each other, Levi changes his position so he is sitting cross-legged on the sofa, attention fully on Eren before he repeats himself. “Why do you ask?”  
  
“N-no reason.” Eren furiously shakes his head, laughing awkwardly. The brief skin to skin contact making a blush creep all the way up to his ears.  
  
Levi sighs and cups Eren’s cheeks with both hands, grey orbs piercing through his skull, “You’re a bad liar.”   
  
Eren averts his gaze, blush turning crimson as a painful knot twists itself in his stomach. He has been working up to this moment ever since the day they met.  
  
Coming out is never easy, and to be honest, he hasn’t done it since he left his old high school.  
  
He wanted a fresh start, a place where people would see him as one of the guys and not “that trans dude”. But now he finds himself in this limbo stage where he is dating but not officially dating the first friend he has made at college and he hasn’t found the courage to come out to him yet.

He didn’t expect for it to get this far and he blames himself for not coming out sooner. In a sense, he feels like he has been lying to Levi and he cannot blame anyone else but himself.   
  
“So?” Levi asks and gently taps his finger against Eren’s cheek. “Are you going to tell me what’s going through that thick head of yours?”  
  
Eren swallows thickly, quickly blinking the few unshed tears away before he finds the courage to lock eyes with Levi. “I’m trans.”  
  
“Okay.” Levi nods and wipes the tear that rolled down Eren’s cheek away, “That’s okay, Eren.”   
  
Lips trembling as he tries to keep the rest of the tears inside, Eren lets out a relieved, shaky breath, “That’s it? Aren’t you worried about-”  
  
“I don’t care what anyone else thinks.” Levi finishes for him and shrugs, a soft comforting smile curling on his lips. “So, yes. That’s it.”  
  
“Well, damn.” Eren chuckles, shaking his head and crosses his legs so he was sitting in the same position as Levi. He closes his eyes and rests his palms on Levi’s hands that were still cupping his burning cheeks. Levi’s hands are cold like they always are, but in a sense, they always bring him comfort.  
  
That’s Levi; cold hands, warm heart and a smirk that could turn his body into a bag of limbs.  
  
“Is that why you always ran away every time I tried to touch you?” Levi asks and chuckles lowly as he shifts closer to Eren. Letting his legs rest on top of Eren’s with an innocent grin, “Hmm?”  
  
Eren gulps and nods his head. He doesn’t dare to open his mouth right now, afraid that he’d sound like he is going through his second puberty all over again if he’d try to say something to Levi. Dammit, why does he have that effect on him?  
  
Levi smirks and lets his hands fall on top of Eren’s shoulders, “Now that the misunderstanding is out of the way, can I touch you?”  
  
Eren jolts in response and has barely time to nod his head before Levi reaches behind his neck and pulls him down to his level. Eyes boring into his skull as he lets Eren take the final step.  
  
All previous anxiety forgotten, Eren closes the final distance between them by leaning down and presses their lips together in a slow, much-needed, tentative kiss.   
  
Levi’s lips are a bit chapped and the aftertaste of his 4PM smoke still resides on his tongue but those were the last things on Eren’s mind as Levi tickles the roof of his mouth with a skilled tongue.   
  
Softly moaning in response, Eren is too occupied to feel any type of embarrassment as he scrapes Levi’s neatly shaved undercut, entangling his fingers in his hair, and pulls Levi closer so he’s sitting on his lap.  
  
Much to Eren’s distaste, Levi breaks up their lip lock with a smirk. “You’ve been holding back on me, haven’t you?”  
  
Eren rolls his eyes and pouts, “Asshole.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty goodness!

With Levi’s legs wrapped around his waist, Eren manages to carry them to the raven’s bedroom without knocking over too many items. His head is dizzy, clouded and he finds himself unable to focus on anything besides Levi’s fingers carding through his hair, his lips firmly pressed against his own and his hand dipping under his shirt as they lay on the mattress.

“Is this okay?” Levi asks between kisses, breath ghosting over the boy’s face, not moving his hand up any further and presses his thumb into Eren’s hip. Dark hooded eyes lock onto Eren’s as he asks, “Eren?”

Eren lets out a breathy whimper as the raven tugs at his hair and exposes his neck, leaving him breathless with each suck and nip on his sensitive skin. Moaning, Eren nods and bites his lip, eyes screwing shut as Levi bites down on the junction between his collarbone and neck. A combination of pleasure and pain washes over him and he can’t help himself from bucking his hips as Levi slides his knee between his legs.

Levi chuckles lowly against his neck and licks the shell of his ear. “So eager.”

Eren can hear the smirk in Levi’s voice and it drives him insane that he is this composed. Brows furrowed in determination, he sits up on his elbows and looks at Levi with a cocky grin. He reaches out his arm to touch one of Levi’s pecs, appreciating the outline of his boyfriend’s nipple piercings under the thin fabric of his tank top as he slides his hand down his defined stomach.

The raven raises an eyebrow at him and catches his wrist before it can run through the hairs on his lower abdomen. “As much as I appreciate the gesture, tonight is all about you.”

Swallowing thickly, Eren can do nothing but watch wide-eyed as Levi takes both of his wrists in one hand and pin them above his head. Pleasure attacks his senses as Levi sucks on his neck, rolling the skin between his teeth as he grinds his knee between Eren’s thighs.

A moan gets stuck at the back of Eren’s throat and Levi looks up, peeking through his eyelashes, “Don’t hold back, _please_.”

Head falling back against the pillow, all air leaves his lungs and he moans loudly as Levi slips his fingers under the elastic band of his boxers and rubs them over Eren’s dick in slow, teasing circles. Enough to make his gut clench, bring him closer to the brink of release.

Panting heavily, Eren squirms and wriggles under Levi’s touch. A shudder runs up his spine as Levi spreads the fluid he gathered around his shaft, fingers keeping up their teasing back and forth. How the fuck is he so good at this?

“Feeling good?” Levi asks and gives a quick peck on the boy’s parted lips.

Eren frantically nods, feeling so good that he is far past the point of feeling any shame. He opens his eyes when Levi stops moving his hand, looking back into two grey, almost daring, silver orbs.

“Why did you stop movi-iiiiii-ngh.” Eren’s voice pitches higher and his back arches off the bed when the raven gives an exceptionally skilled tug at his dick. He clasps his hand in front of his mouth, horrified at how absolutely horrendous his voice just sounded, cheeks turning crimson.

Levi chuckles in response and gently moves Eren’s hand away from his mouth and pins it back above his head. Turning his attention back to his tanned neck, Levi licks a hot stripe over his pulse-point, continuing to work on Eren’s shaft.

Soft mewls and pants leave Eren’s lips, precome leaking through his boxers as Levi continues attacking his neck. Every suck and nip at the sensitive skin leaves him writhing under his boyfriend’s touch.

“Fuck,” Levi mumbles, voice low and hoarse, “why haven’t we done this before?”

Eren lets out a breathy laugh and subconsciously wraps his legs around Levi, the outline of Levi’s hard cock, confided by his jeans, making him whimper as he bites his lip. Taking in a deep breath to at least sound more composed than he is feeling right now, he cocks his head to the side with a soft smile, “You know why.”

“You should’ve known I don’t care about that,” Levi sighs and kisses Eren’s cheek, “and _please_ , stop that. I want to take care of _you_.”

The thought itself of Levi losing himself to pleasure, imagining him shudder as he lazily strokes his cock, is enough to make Eren’s head spin.

Levi chuckles at the sight and dips down to lock their lips together. He swipes his tongue over Eren’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, as he leisurely caresses Eren’s thighs. Sucking on the tip of Eren’s tongue, earning a soft mewl in response, Levi hooks his hands under the back of his boyfriend’s knees and pushes forward.

Their lips part and Eren watches heavy-lidded, cheeks turning crimson, Levi kiss his way down his chest and stomach, pausing before he leaves a teasing kiss on his hip bone. Is Levi going to do what he thinks he’s going to do?

Looking up, Levi pops the button of Eren’s jeans and waits for Eren to stop him. When he’s not given any cue, he pulls down Eren’s pants so he’s completely bare except for his boxers.

Eren’s mouth goes dry as Levi stares at the wet patch on his boxers. It isn’t even a subtle spot, the bottom of his grey boxers are completely soaked. How embarrassing, is Levi weirded out?

“Lev-”

“That’s so hot.” Levi interrupts and dips down to leave a teasing kiss on the crown of Eren’s cock. “This okay?”

Eren slowly nods and lets out a shaky breath as Levi also gets rid of his boxers, leaving him completely bare and vulnerable. He’s suddenly aware of the cool air in Levi’s room, the chilly spring breeze brushing against his naked thighs and calves. Goosebumps pop up on his skin and he shivers.

“Are you okay?” Levi asks, brows scrunched together as he settles back between Eren’s parted legs. “If you want to stop just tell me.”

“N-no,” Eren stammers and shakes his head, propping himself up on his elbows, t-shirt loosely hanging over his shoulder. “Just cold.”

Levi huffs, grinning before he hooks his hands under the back of Eren’s knees again and puts his legs on his shoulders, “I’ll warm you up.”

“What porno did you watch?” Eren laughs, relief washing over him as he realizes that this is in fact, Levi. His non-judgemental, grumpy and hot as fuck lab-partner and now boyfriend.

Levi lets out an amused puff of air and strikes for his revenge, earning a fresh gush of precome when he sticks out his tongue and pushes down right above Eren’s cock. Smirking, he swirls his tongue around his boyfriend’s sensitive cock, drawing out more high pitched moans. He might not be familiar with Eren’s anatomy, but what he was presented with was, in fact, a cock. A small one, about as thick as his pinky and maybe a quarter as long, but Eren seemed to react the same as every guy would when getting their dick sucked.

“A-ah!” Eren shrieks, sparks of pleasure shooting up and down his spine, making his legs tremble with each flick of Levi’s skilled tongue. His hands fist in the sheets, trying desperately to find some type of leverage as pleasure attacks his senses.

He looks down, instantly regretting his decision as his eyes lock onto Levi’s. Dark, silver orbs peek through hooded eyelids before the raven wraps his lips around his cock, eyes twinkling with amusement before his tongue laves the underside of his dick.

Eren’s eyes flutter shut and he welcomes the sensations that Levi gives him. His chest heaves, breathing uneven and with each flick of Levi’s tongue, he gets even closer to his climax. His legs are trembling, hips moving in circles to the point Levi has to push them down in order for him to keep a steady rhythm.

“ _Ah, ah, ah_ ,” Levi swats as he raises his head, tracing the outline of Eren’s sensitive cock with his thumb. He rolls his thumb over the brunet’s erection, earning a high pitched moan in response as he adds another source of pleasure. Running his wet tongue over Eren’s thighs, he switches between kissing and nipping at the tanned skin; tender, yet hungrily.

“Le- Levi, I’m clo...se.” The brunet’s voice gets stuck at the back of his throat, completely overwhelmed at the attention. Body shuddering and quivering under Levi’s hold.

Levi hums, smirking proudly as he feels the member twitching under his touch. He sucks on his inner thigh, not able to fight back the urge to leave at least one mark on Eren’s body and dips down to run the flat of his tongue over the brunet’s cock, his juices tickling his tastebuds.

When Eren hears Levi groan, he’s being pushed over the edge; back arching off the bed with a sprained cry of Levi’s name.

The raven lifts up his head, wiping off his mouth against Eren’s thighs and leaves a kiss in the process. A cheeky grin curls on his lips, “So, how did I do?”

“10 outta 10.” Eren huffs, catching his breath and makes a move to hide his embarrassingly red face with his arm, but Levi stops him.

Levi catches him by surprise when his hand reaches out and gently cups Eren’s burning cheeks. The gesture is so soft, careful as if Eren is something precious. His heart swells at the thought, tears threatening to dwell up in the corner of his eyes but he simply smiles in response.

Humming contently, Levi leaves a quick peck on Eren’s forehead before nuzzling his nose in the crook between his collarbone and neck, bathing it with soft kisses. “So, boyfriend?”

Eren croaks out a laugh, entangling his bare legs with Levi’s, slouched in post-orgasmic bliss. “Boyfriend it is, but I still wanna take care of you.”

Levi lets out a breathy laugh while shaking his head. “Next time.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have some more ideas for this au, but for now, this is it! I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at writing smut with a trans character.  
> If you did, don't forget to leave a kudo and/or a comment <3 they honestly make my day
> 
> Since I could be adding onto this au, make sure to subscribe to the story if you're interested in more chapters so when I do update, that you get a notification <3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and maybe I'll see you on the next one ;)


End file.
